deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
Gone
Overview Gone, a collaboration with Hijerarche, is the 14th release from Deadbäss. Both Deadbäss and Hijerarche thought of a new way to structure how Future Bass music is meant to be. Most of the composition consists of Hijerarche's work, but Deadbäss keyed in the script his partner wrote the song on. The original version of Project Gone would've resembled a previous project, Afterglow. Unfortunately, for Project Gone, it has officially marked the worst release Deadbäss has made, considering five dislikes (compared to no other video as of June 6th, 2014) is the most compared to nearly all other releases; having at least one or two on each of them. It is also considered a terrible project to the majority of Monstercat artists, considering it was reviewed by MC for nearly 25 days, max being 28 days. The reject was released by a leak; Deadbäss simply had too small of support by, the world, basically. Project Gone has officially marked the very last submission to Monstercat. Additionally, Monstercat and its artists no longer wants to hear anymore submissions from Deadbäss as he was banned to submit anymore. Development Project Gone is the first (and certainly not the last) project to have a change in its tempo. The common tempo of the song is about 145. In some parts of the song, it adjusts to 160. The only time it hits 60 is at the near end when the song slows down into the tail. The project has also received high amounts of instruments to merely structure the song into their definition of perfection. It was pulled off rather well, but it did cost significant amounts of control knobs and channel effects. Definition Considering project Gone was Hijerarche's idea, he unofficially claimed the (apparent) official meaning of the song, which is found of the official YouTube video. It is thought to mean the unfortunate events of modern society in which those who actually do work and such never get the credibility or even acknowledged for their hard work. However, nobody has really ever figured out the true definition of the quote. : "Cannot be seen, cannot be heard, cannot be known. Because all of mortals believe we are gone, or nonexistent." Album Art Like Project Vivid, it gained three redesigns into an officla album art cover. The first two were apparently just rough drafts, however, the third quickly became the official (and rather obvious because why would they do it otherwise). All three in which was designed by Deadbäss himself, but was guided by Hijerarche's tastes. Of course, they disagreed on certain aspects and elements used until graffiti accidentally was used; becoming its official cover. Gone1.jpg|First rough draft of Gone.|link=http://deadbass.wikia.com/wiki/Gone Gone2.jpg|Second rough draft, in which was supposed to inspire Monstercat's current design.|link=http://deadbass.wikia.com/wiki/Gone Gone3.jpg|The official art cover in which was accidentally produced, but turned out well.|link=http://deadbass.wikia.com/wiki/Gone Trivia *Hijerarche was originally the composer *Deadbäss at first wanted to do the typical Future Bass he was recognisable about, similar to Afterglow *Gone is considerably one of the more quickly-made projects in a short amount of time *As of June 6th, 2015, Gone is the worst project ever created by Deadbäss, with three dislikes (compared to all other projects having at least one) *As of May 30th, 2015, Gone is the longest project ever reviewed by Monstercat *Several Monstercat artists dislike the song *It is the last project to be submitted to Monstercat *Hijerarche was considered by Monstercat to join the family. Apparently, he discussed that Deadbäss should've been accepted as well since he was responsible for the majority of the project. Hijerarche declined their offer when they did NOT agree to take Deadbäss. *Gone posesses more of a trap-feel rather than a Future Bass (or really any future genres) feel. *Gone is so far the bassiest song from its previous releases, other than Relationships *Deadbäss reconsidered changing his alias due to the notoriety of the release *Gone's official video is the first to have the new video layout (and also the permanent) References #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwP69Dn7kUs #http://www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ #http:/www.instagram.com/Deadbass_ #http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://www.soundcloud.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://deadbassus.wordpress.com #http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial